Simplify the expression. $6t(-t+1)$
Solution: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${6t}$ $ = ({6t} \times -t) + ({6t} \times 1)$ $ = (-6t^{2}) + (6t)$ $ = -6t^{2} + 6t$